The Young Hero, the Animus, and the Assassin
by panjerry
Summary: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline discover the Abstergo facility on an isolated land miles and miles away from mainland Ooo. There, Finn discovers the power of the Animus as he learns the way of his Assassin ancestors, and learning secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The following story will follow canon for Altaïr.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Downed Helicopter<strong>

December 23, 3077. It is 8:57 AM. Finn and Jake are sleeping profoundly, as the morning sunshine begins to lay its warming rays onto the two like hands. As it became 9:00 AM, a buzzing sound emanated from the corner of the bedroom.

"Uhh…" groaned Finn and Jake. They got up, and walked towards the source of the sound. As they realized, Beemo was producing the sound.

"Damn it, Beemo!" said Jake. "Why'd you wake us up?"

"Don't you guys remember?" replied Beemo. "You and Finn set my alarm system on this time because you have important business to do with…"

"Ah, crap!" yelled Finn. "Now I remember! We were supposed to meet up with Princess Bubblegum and Marceline!" Turning his head towards Jake, he added, "C'mon, Jake! Let's get our stuff and go!"

"Alright, Finn!" said Jake. "Let's pack it and run!"

Finn began to change clothes as Jake grabbed the supplies and placed them inside of Finn's backpack.

As they turned their heads around, Finn and Jake wave at Beemo as they said, "Bye, Beemo!"

"Bye, Finn! Bye Jake!" said Beemo.

As the duo head outside, Finn takes out a map of the Land of Ooo.

"Okay, we said that we were meeting at the eastern coast of Ooo, right?" asked Finn.

"Yup." assured Jake. "That's where we're headed."

"Okay. Let's go!" yelled Finn.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!" roared Jake, as he used his stretchy powers to become colossal in size, allowing Finn to ride.

As they make their way towards the eastern coast of Ooo, Finn and Jake see that no one was there.

"Hmm." said Finn. He takes out a pair of binoculars and scanned the immediate area for any signs of the princess or vampire.

"Aha!" announced Finn. As he pointed towards the north, he said, "They're up north! Let's not keep them waiting!"

"Okay!" said Jake.

As they went to the northeastern coast area, they found Princess Bubblegum and Marceline talking to each other. Princess Bubblegum was wearing a pink sweater and jeans, while Marceline was wearing a plaid red and black shirt and dark blue jeans, along with an umbrella to protect her from the sun.

"Hey!" screamed Finn at the top of his lungs. "Sorry we're late!"

"Finn!" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum. "Why are you so late? It's 11:19 AM!"

"We woke up late." said Finn. "Sorry for the delay."

"Don't worry, Finn." said Marceline. "I came late too. Man, you should have seen the look on Bonnibel's face! She was like, 'where is everyone?' and I came and scared the pudding outta her!" She began to howl with laughter.

"Shut up, Marceline." muttered Princess Bubblegum. Turning her head towards Finn, she asks, "So, Finn. Why'd you bring us here?"

"Oh, Jake and I found some kind of machine." said Finn. "We don't know if it works or not, but I wanted to show you this machine we found here."

"A machine? As in an old technological machine?" asked Princess Bubblegum eagerly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." said Finn.

"That's awesome!" gleefully exclaimed Princess Bubblegum. "Please, Finn. Show us the way."

"Alright." said Finn. "Follow me."

The group began to follow Finn to the point of interest that he found. The machine they found was a downed, but low-damaged helicopter. On both sides of the helicopter, a logo is seen. It is the shape of a triangle; more suggestively the shape of a white stylized Penrose Triangle.

"Well, here it is." said Finn as he presented the helicopter. "I have no idea what it is though."

"It looks like a helicopter." stated Marceline. "I remember seeing them fly in the sky before the Great Mushroom War."

"Hey! I was going to say that." responded Princess Bubblegum. Inspecting it further, she stated, "Well, it is in pretty good condition. If we can find the replacement parts for the rotors, elevators, and fin, we can make this baby fly!"

"Cool! I wanna see how it is to fly another way besides riding Lady Rainicorn." said Jake.

"Alright guys!" said Princess Bubblegum. "We've got to find the parts for the helicopter." She begins to point at Finn, Jake and Marceline, and continues to speak. "Finn, you find the main rotors. Jake, you find the tail rotors. Marceline, you find the tail fin. And I will find the elevator."

"Question." said Finn in an inquired tone, raising his hand. "Are the rotors big or small?"

"They are big, Finn." answered Princess Bubblegum. Looking around, she said, "Are there anymore questions?"

No one else answered. "Good. Now, let's find those parts!" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum left solo to different areas. Finn and Jake departed together as a group to another area.

"Alright buddy!" said Finn to Jake. "Let's go find those rotors!"

"Cool deal, bro!" replied Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the begining of the story of Finn finding some type of connection to his roots. I am planning to finish this story before my other story, The Ooo Conspiracy. But first, he and his friends plan on fixing up a helicopter. Hope you people enjoy what comes next! The real action won't begin until much later! Also, there may be a possible change in both the title and rating in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Restoration Time**

Two weeks after the discovery of the downed helicopter, Finn and Jake go back to the crash area, carrying the rotors they found from an unknown factory ruins.

"You think these will work?" asked Finn.

"I think so." replied Jake. "They look like they are in good condition."

"Alright." said Finn. "I hope Peebles and Marceline brought the things to fix the helicopter."

As they arrived to the crash area, they find that they arrived early, since no one was around yet.

"Jake, what time is it?" asked Finn.

"Fixing time?" replied Jake.

"No, seriously." said Finn. "What time is it?"

"Oh." said Jake. Checking his phone, he answered, "It is, uh, 4:30 PM."

"Then they must be late." said Finn. "Okay, let's wait here."

Finn and Jake sat down, waiting for the girls to show up. At 4:54 PM, they see two figures walking towards them.

"Hey Jake." said Finn. "They're here."

"Okay, I can see, Finn." retorted Jake.

As the figures turned out to be Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, Finn shouted out, "Why are you two so late?"

"Well, it was hard to find an elevator for the helicopter!" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"I had to help her out." said Marceline.

"Yeah." said Princess Bubblegum in a bothered tone. "Well, did you guys bring the rotors?"

"Of course!" said Finn, bringing two large rotor blades.

"Me too!" added Jake, showing the small rotor blades.

"Cool, guys." said Princess Bubblegum. "Now, let's fix that helicopter!"

Putting their strength and ingenuity to the test, the group placed hours of work into the restoration of the helicopter.

When they finished the restoration, the time was 12:15 AM. Tired from the exhausting work, they all were glad to see that they've done a great achievement.

"We did it guys." said Finn sleepily. "We got this helicopter working."

"Not… yet, Finn." said Princess Bubblegum sleepily, yawning. "We got to turn… the helicopter on."

"Alright." said Finn.

As everyone went inside of the helicopter, Princess Bubblegum found the keys to turn on the dormant machine.

As the engine turned over and the sound of the rotors slicing the air was heard, everyone cheered.

"Okay." said Jake. "Tomorrow, we fly this baby to the sky."

"Sweet." said Marceline. "Now, everyone should sleep. We've got an exciting day tomorrow."

"Good night, everyone." said Finn.

Everyone slept soundly and comfortably inside of the helicopter's cabin, cuddling up to each other for warmth and security.

The next morning, at 10:00 AM, everyone woke up and got ready for flying.

"Everyone ready to fly?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Heck yeah!" said Finn excitedly.

"Wooooooo! Let's go!" said Jake.

"Alright! Get this thing started!" said Marceline.

"Cool! Everyone sit down on your seats." said Princess Bubblegum.

Everyone sat down, with Princess Bubblegum taking the pilot seat, Finn taking the co-pilot seat, and Marceline and Jake on the seats behind the pilots. As soon as Princess Bubblegum turned the ignition key, the helicopter came to life. Buttons, gauges, and lights began to flash on the dashboard. A buckle-up light shined brightly, telling the crew to put on their seat belts.

"Okay, let's put on these safety belts, people." said Princess Bubblegum.

A small screen flickered and lit up. As it lit up, a female voice was heard.

"Welcome, crew. GPS is now on." the voice said.

"Oh, what is that?" asked Finn eagerly, touching the screen.

"Wait, Finn!" said Princess Bubblegum, as she tried to stop Finn from touching the screen. As she did so, she accidentally pressed the autopilot button.

"Autopilot is now on." the female voice said. "Next destination: Abstergo Facility. Total distance: 809.5 miles."

The helicopter began to hover up into the sky, and as soon it reached cruising altitude, it went to the east.

"Ahh!" said Finn. "What's going on?"

"I accidentally turned on autopilot." said Princess Bubblegum. "And you set a course to some place."

"Well, there's no turning back now." said Marceline, looking at a page of the helicopter's manual book. "Looks like you can't turn off autopilot. According to the manual, 'The autopilot feature cannot be turned off once a course has been set by the GPS.' We're stuck flying to the unknown place."

"Oh man." said Jake. "That's crazy." Then, changing his voice to a cheery one, he continued, "But this is awesome! Flying like this is great! And, we may find an adventure in the new place we're all going!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fixing the helicopter granted the group the opportunity to visit the Abstergo facility. Now, they will all experience the beginning of an amazing adventure. But first, their helicopter must make it to the area in which the facility is located. Will they get there? All the action will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Abstergo Facility**

As the helicopter roared its way towards the unknown Abstergo facility, the group decided to enjoy the views that the flight offered.

"Look at the ocean, Finn!" exclaimed Jake. "It's so vast and so… so beautiful…"

"What? The ocean is **this** gigantic?" asked Finn, staring at the behemoth ocean in astonishment. "Wow… I never knew that the world is bigger than I thought."

"Of course it is, silly!" said Princess Bubblegum. "The surface of Earth is 316,944,046.766 mi. sq, and the majority of it is water."

"Wow, Bonnie, you sure don't stop talking geek, do you?" said Marceline.

"Hey, Finn just was curious about the size of the world, and I wanted to inform him." responded Princess Bubblegum.

"By what, blowing his mind with your smart-speak?" said Marceline.

"You know what, forget it." said Princess Bubblegum. "Let's just focus on the trip."

"Wow. I never knew the world was so big." said Finn. "It's so awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess this **is** amazing." said Marceline, being impressed at the view of the ocean.

"Uh-huh." nodded Jake in agreement.

"Hey. Since we're all here traveling to some place that may or may not exist, let's enjoy this moment together and tell our stories, as friends." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Okay!" replied Finn happily.

"Sure, why not?" said Jake.

"Alright." said Marceline.

"Good. We should begin with the day I met Finn and Jake." said Princess Bubblegum. "It all began when I was captured by the Ice King…"

As time flew by, the group told stories about their lives and things that happened to them. At 5:35 PM, they begin seeing land out to the direction they are headed.

"Hey guys!" shouted Finn, pointing to the speck of land. "I see land!"

"Whoa! There's land there?" said Jake in a shocked tone.

"Yes, but were not at the destination yet." said Princess Bubblegum. "Look at the GPS."

"In 50 miles, you will arrive at the destination." said the female GPS voice.

"Well, we've got about 30 minutes until we get to the place." said Marceline. "Until then, we can see this unknown land."

As the helicopter flew towards the undiscovered land, a ruined city is seen, with buildings crumbling, animals running, and hardly any sight of plant life. As they flew over a plaza, many skeletal remains of bodies are seen, indicating that the people here were undoubtedly killed by the nuclear weapons set off by the Great Mushroom War.

"Man, so many people died here." said Finn. "I really wonder if I **am** the last human."

"Don't worry, Finn." said Princess Bubblegum softly, as she hugged Finn and stroked his face to comfort him. "I'm sure that somewhere, out in this world, there is another human survivor."

"Thanks, Princess." said Finn, as he blushed.

"Hey guys." said Jake. "Sorry for interrupting, but… what will we find at the destination? What is Abstergo?"

"I have no idea." said Marceline.

"I think I know." said Princess Bubblegum, as she stopped hugging Finn.

"You do?" said Jake.

"Well, not really." continued Princess Bubblegum. "I've only heard that before the war, they were a great industry helping humans in technological and medical advances. So this visit may prove interesting to me."

"Alright." said Jake. "At least I now know what we may be dealing with."

At 6:05 PM, the helicopter arrived at an inland city where many old-fashioned, ornamented buildings were damaged, but not completely demolished to rubble. The helicopter then proceeded to land near a large building with a large logo at the front, bearing the name "Abstergo Industries". The logo looks exactly the same as the one on the helicopter.

The entire group gasped in unison.

"You have arrived." said the female voice.

"Whoa, check out the building!" said Jake. "It's all big and glassy!"

"We're here!" exclaimed Princess Bubblegum. "Now, we should go in there and start finding any piece of technology that still works. I want to see if any of it is still functional."

"Alright, Princess." said Finn. "We'll all go inside and do what you said."

Everyone got off of the helicopter and went inside the Abstergo facility. As they went inside, they saw an unscathed lobby room, still brightly white on the inside. A door is seen behind the lobby desk.

"Welcome to the Abstergo Facility in Florence, Italy." said a female voice, sounding exactly the same as the GPS voice. "Employees, please check in with your identification pens at the door scanner."

"Uh, guys…" said Jake. "We don't have any identification pens."

"Oh wait!" said Finn, as he reached into his backpack and took out a metal pen, bearing the Abstergo logo. "I think this pen might work. I found it on the front of the cockpit."

"Cool, now just scan it on the door." said Princess Bubblegum.

Finn went towards the door and placed the pen in front of the scanner. A red light scanned the pen, and a beeping sound was heard.

"Welcome, Warren Vidic." said the female voice.

"Well, we're in." said Finn.

The door began to unlock and opened by itself. A hissing sound is heard. As the door opened, everyone was amazed at what they saw. All kinds of devices and technology were all around, surrounding the place. At the end of the room, there was another door.

"My goodness!" gasped Princess Bubblegum. "I cannot believe it! So many devices and all of them are working in excellent condition!"

"Hey Bonnie, if you think this is enough, wait till you see what's behind door number 2." said Marceline.

"Yeah, let's look at the next door!" said Jake.

"Hold on, let me do something…" said Princess Bubblegum, as she took a laptop PC from a table.

"Alright, let's go to the next room." she said.

As everyone headed towards the door, it opened and revealed a long hallway.

"Whoa, that is a long hallway." said Finn.

"Don't be a weenie, Finn." teased Marceline. "Lead the way."

As the group walked into the long hallway, they found themselves walking up stairs, going up several stories. As soon as they reached the end of the stairs, they were at the front of a room called "Animus Room".

"Hey, let's check this room out." said Jake.

"Alright." said Finn.

Finn grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, finding themselves in a very large room, with a metallic bedlike device at the center of the room.

"Alright, a bed!" said Finn. "I'm getting tired of walking these stairs."

He walked towards the device and laid upon it.

"I'm going to stay here for a few minutes." said Finn. "Wake me up when we're going to leave."

As soon as he closed his eyes, a glass face cover popped out of the device.

"What the…" said Princess Bubblegum.

"What is that?" said Marceline.

"Huh? Finn?" said Jake.

Finn opened his eyes and said, "S'up, Jaaaaaaa…"

As soon as Finn saw the glass cover, it flashed brightly and rendered him unconscious.

"Finn!" everyone said.

They all ran towards Finn and the device.

"What happened, Bubblegum?" said Jake, in a concerned tone.

"I don't know!" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Is he dead?" asked Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum walk towards Finn's unconscious body and checked his pulse.

"He's alive, but out cold." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey, I can see Finn on this little screen!" said Marceline.

"What?" said Jake.

"Let me see!" said Princess Bubblegum.

As they looked at the small screen on the device, they saw Finn inside of the device.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Inside the Animus**

As Finn came through to consciousness, he saw himself inside a digital blue room. He was propping himself up from the floor when he began to wonder what happened.

"Ugh, what the heck happened?" he muttered. "I remember lying on the weird glowing bed, and Jake called me…"

Suddenly, it hit him. As soon as he remembered, he was also accompanying Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline.

"Oh, crap!" yelled Finn. "Where are they?"

He began to call them out. "Jake? Girls? Where are you?"

As he called out to his friends, he wandered out to the completely open and seemingly endless space. As he made some decent steps out, he bumped into an invisible wall.

"Wha… what the hey?" said Finn confused. "I can't go any further!"

Just then, a familiar voice was heard. It was the female voice.

"Hello, unnamed subject." said the voice. "Welcome to the Animus, version 1.28. Before we can begin to project memories, you must perform and complete the following tutorial."

"Huh?" muttered Finn. "Hey! Where the hell am I? And don't call me unnamed! My name is Finn!"

"Subject name acknowledged." replied the voice. "You are currently in an empty space. Finn, you will now learn the basics of controlling your ancestor."

"What?" said Finn.

The landscape then began to shift and pixels of bits of data began to flicker on about. A bright flash then shrouded Finn, blinding him. As soon as the light died off, the area changed, as well as Finn changing. Instead of seeing his own body, he saw another person's body, evidenced by a different hand in his perspective.

"Huh? This isn't my hand." said Finn, but with a different voice. As soon as he realized his voice change, he then said, "Wait a minute. This isn't my voice! This isn't me! What happened to me?"

"You are assuming the control of your ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." explained the voice. "He is an Assassin, just like most of your bloodline is. In order to continue on with the tutorial, you must become synchronized with your ancestor."

"What? An Assassin?" inquired Finn. "That's crazy. I can't be an Assassin. I don't work like that."

"You must be synchronized with your ancestor in order to continue." said the female voice.

"Alright, I'll do it." retorted Finn.

Finn began to relax his body and mind, taking steady breaths to calm him further. As he did that, he felt an unusual boost in his energy. He became more alert, felt fit, and had an increase in his intelligence.

"Whoa! This feels great!" he exclaimed. "I feel like… I could take on a bunch of guys."

"Synchronization complete." said the female voice. "You are now ready for the tutorial. Please wait."

As the voice finished speaking, the landscape shifted once again, as well as another flash of light shining out to blind Finn. As the light settled down, the area now had marked spots on the floor.

"Okay, so I am an Assassin." concluded Finn, accepting his ancestral heredity and for whom he is now. "That's not completely bad. I now know who my ancestor is and my family line as well. In fact, I'm controlling him right now and speaking in his voice. I wonder what kind of fighting abilities I… uh… I mean my ancestor has. Wonder if I can get some cool stuff too."

"Finn, prepare for the first tutorial." said the female voice. "You must learn to control your ancestor."

Some beeping noises suddenly chimed as bits of data flew all around Finn. The female voice then announced, "Error. A compatible input device is not installed or not found in the Animus. The subject cannot continue controlling his/her ancestor without a device. Initializing system logoff."

As the voice finished announcing the message, Finn became blinded by another flash of light and began to go back into consciousness in the real world. As he saw the glass panel slide out of his face, he got up from the Animus and saw his friends staring at the screen.

"Hey guys, what y'all doing?" he asked inquisitively.

As soon as Finn spoke, everyone looked up at him. They all rushed towards him as they yelled, "Finn!"

"Oh Finn, I thought you were stuck in there." said Princess Bubblegum, feeling alleviated from her anxiety as she hugged Finn.

"Yeah, man!" said Jake, waving his arms around. "We were worried that you wouldn't make it through. But you're back! Now we should get the math out of here."

"No, guys; I don't want to leave yet." said Finn stoically. "There's something in that machine that revealed my ancestry. And I want to find out more about it."

"What? Your ancestry?" scoffed Marceline. "Oh come on, Finn. You know better than that. That machine is probably giving you crazy thoughts. It can't prove anything."

"Oh, yeah?" defended Princess Bubblegum. "Well go ahead and use that device. I'm sure it'll show you your family. Besides, this device was made by a very large technology industry."

"Okay, whatever." smirked Marceline.

As she went to the device and laid her body on top of it, the glass screen popped out of the device and covered her face.

"Oh wait." said Princess Bubblegum. She turned to Finn and said, "Do you have a video game controller or something in your backpack?"

"Yes I do, Peebs. I got one of Beemo's controllers right here." Said Finn, as he reached inside of his backpack and took out a game controller.

"Okay, now give it to me." said Princess Bubblegum, as she took the controller from Finn's hand. She then looked around the Animus console and found a port that has the label "Controller Pad". She hooked the controller to the port and placed it on the console.

"New device found." said the female voice. "Scanning device. Device is compatible and now ready for use. Applying control schemes for ancestor control."

"Okay, looks like everything is good to go." said Princess Bubblegum. "Now I'm gonna activate it."

She then presses a few buttons, and the glass screen cover turns on, began to make a high-pitched hum and sends Marceline into the Animus. Soon, the three waited out for her to come back to the real world.

After waiting for a half-hour, the glass screen slid off of Marceline's face. As everyone began to huddle around the Animus, Marceline had a shocked look on her face, as if she had gone through a very weird moment. She got up from the Animus and stared into the emptiness.

"Oh gob… what did I just look at?" said Marceline.

"What, what happened?" said Finn.

"I just saw the weirdest thing in there." said Marceline. "I saw my dad kissing my mom, but when they were young. And they were doing that at a public park. It was freaky for me. They did all kinds of kissing."

"Wow, that's strange." said Princess Bubblegum. She then said teasingly, "And you said that you couldn't see your family. I told you so!"

"Okay, okay, you were right!" shouted Marceline. "I just want to forget that image that I saw."

"That's good enough for me." said Finn. "This proves to me that the machine really does work. We should all rest tomorrow, so that I can begin my journey early in the morning."

"Yeah, we should." yawned Jake. "If were gonna wake up early, we should sleep now, because it's 7:00 PM."

"I think there's a bedroom we can all sleep in over there." said Princess Bubblegum, as she pointed at an open room with a bed inside.

"Okay, let's all go to sleep so that tomorrow the crazy stuff can happen." said Jake.

Everyone went to the bedroom and laid their bodies down on the surprisingly large bed, as dosed off for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Hero and His Secretive Past**

The following morning, at 8:00 AM, the alarm on Jake's telephone went off. Jake got up, yawned, scratched his back, turned off the alarm and got off the bed. He looked at the bed and saw that Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were holding on to the ends of the blanket sheets. He looked down at the floor as he saw that Finn was sleeping on the floor. He then bent over, and began to shake him lightly to wake him up.

"Finn, wake up." said Jake quietly.

Finn groaned, as his eyes began to open. He got up from the floor, realizing that he wasn't on the bed.

"Jake, what am I doing on the floor?" he asked, as he yawned and scratched his head.

"Well, the girls were fighting over the blankets, and in the middle of the ruckus, they probably pushed you out of the bed." explained Jake. "By the looks of it, we shouldn't wake them up."

"Well, we have to wake them up, so I can get ready for the device." said Finn.

"Shouldn't you take a shower first, man?" asked Jake. He then held his nose, as he continued saying, "Because right now, you stink like rotten eggs and flesh, and this is agonizing to my nose. I can't believe that the smell didn't wake up the girls! If you did, they'd start tearing out our throats!"

As Jake said this, Finn began to blush with embarrassment, as he protested angrily, "Shut up, man! I don't stink!"

Finn proceeded to smell himself, and as he took a whiff, he made a disgusted face.

"Oh, sick!" said Finn. "I guess I do smell a little. Is there a bathroom around here?"

"I don't know, but I think it's that door over there." said Jake, as he pointed at a closed door.

"I'll go see." said Finn.

As he walked towards the door, the door then slid open automatically. Inside, the door revealed a clean bathroom. As Finn went inside, he found the shower. The bathroom door then closed automatically.

"Ok, time to get clean." thought Finn.

He walked inside the shower. He then began to remove his clothes and turned on the water.

"This feels great." thought Finn. "I haven't taken a shower in weeks. Hopefully this will take off my body odor."

At 9:00 AM, after an hour of spending time in the shower, Finn shut off the water and walked out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, put his clothes back on, and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The bedroom was empty now, with the bed sheets spread all over.

"Finn!" called out Jake. "Get over here!"

"I'm coming!" said Finn, as he went out to the main room.

In the main room, Jake and Marceline were surrounding Princess Bubblegum, as she was sitting on a chair, as she is using the laptop that she grabbed yesterday from the first floor.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Finn.

"We're checking the local database for information on the device, as well as other topics." responded Princess Bubblegum. "The name of the device is the Animus. We all obviously know that now. It is a machine that plays out memories from a person's ancestors."

"That's cool." said Jake. "But how does that work? How can it read memories that we don't even know about?"

"Well, it says here that these memories are stored on the subject's DNA, and the device digs into the DNA helix so that the subject can relive them." said Princess Bubblegum. "However, the subject must be in synchronization with his or her ancestor in order to relive deeper memories. The deeper the memory, the higher amount of synchronization is required to access them."

"Hey Finn, did you see your ancestor or what?" asked Marceline.

"Oh yeah, I did." answered Finn. "I controlled him a little bit, but I guess I needed the controller to move him completely."

"What was his name?" asked Marceline.

"His name was Altaïr." said Finn. "That's a weird name, huh? And he's an assassin. So that means I must have some lineage of assassins in my family or something."

"Huh." said Marceline, as she placed her hand on her chin. "That actually sounds pretty cool. Finn the Assassin; now that's an awesome title for you."

"I got more information on Finn's ancestor." said Princess Bubblegum, as she typed in Altaïr's name. "His full name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Like Finn said, he was an Assassin, and one of the best in his class and era. He comes from the ancient city of Masyaf, Syria, and was trained to be an Assassin from the day he was born. He became a Master Assassin at the young age of 24, and two years later, became the mentor of the Syrian Assassins." As she got to the bottom of the info, she then said, "That's all there is for him."

"Is there any more information about the Animus?" asked Jake. "It's because I want to know if there's any danger or risk when using the machine."

"Well, there are only two things to note here." said Princess Bubblegum. "The Animus uses up a semi-large amount of energy to power itself, as well as overheating when used for a prolonged time. Those are the only problems that I can access and read. There is another document, but it is password-protected, so I can't open it."

"So it's mostly safe, huh?" said Finn.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have any problems." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Okay, hook me up to the Animus." said Finn.

As everyone walked towards the Animus, Finn got up on it, laid his body, and waited. The glass face cover popped up and displayed the main menu.

"We should reinitialize the tutorial, so you can get a grip on how to control your ancestor." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Finn.

"Here goes nothing." said Princess Bubblegum.

She pressed a few buttons and activated the Animus. The machine took Finn back into the digital world.


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Man, it's been a while, huh? Seriously, it's been a pretty long time. I couldn't be able to update as quickly as possible mainly because of 4chan. That place really eats up your time. To those who have been waiting patiently, I'm sorry I took such a long time. Hopefully, I won't be as delayed in the works. Enjoy the chapter!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Beginner Steps<strong>

As Finn woke up inside the Animus system, he was at the point in which he was last in. His body also changed to that of Altaïr's. When the Animus system recognized him and his last save point, the female voice returned.

"Welcome back, Subject Finn." said the voice. "We will now continue with the tutorial on controlling your ancestor."

"Okay, I'm ready." replied Finn, as he spoke in Altaïr's voice.

"Scanning for device." said the voice, as the system began to scan for a controller. After detecting Beemo's controller, the voice said, "Compatible controller device found. Begin controller button mapping to system."

As the system began to implement the controls, Finn began to feel and grip the control of Altaïr as he became one with him.

"Controller mapping complete." said the voice. "Subject can now control the Ancestor."

"Awesome!" replied Finn. "I'm ready to learn… the ways of the Assassin."

"We shall now begin the tutorial." said the voice.

After several hours of many stressful attempts, Finn completed the tutorial levels, as well as gaining knowledge of the basic techniques that the Assassins use. He also gained synchronization with his ancestor, allowing him to unlock memories.

"Man, was that crazy!" said Finn, as he was exhausted from the tutorials. "How can these guys be so quick and silent?"

"Well done on completing the tutorials." said the voice. "You are now able to access to your ancestor's memories. If you should forget how to control your ancestor, you can begin the tutorials at any time in the main menu."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." said Finn.

"You will now exit to the main menu." said the voice.

A growing flash began to emanate and Finn's mind was sent back to reality. As he went back to the real world, Finn got off the Animus device.

Jake then walked towards him as he said, "Hey Finn, how was the training?"

"It was actually hard to learn, but I think I got the hang of using the techniques." said Finn.

"Well that's great, bro!" said Jake. "We should talk to Bubblegum and see what we should do next."

"Okay." said Finn. Then he asked curiously, "Hey Jake, what time is it?"

"Adventure time?" said Jake jokingly.

"Dude, seriously." said Finn. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's uh… 2:17 PM." said Jake, as he checked his phone.

"Oh crap, I spent that much time on the Animus?" said Finn shockingly. "Wow…"

He paused for a moment, as he looked around his surroundings. He then continued saying, "Well, let's go with Bubblegum."

As they walked towards Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, who were by the Animus console, Finn and Jake asked, "So, what do we do next?"

"Well, Finn, you can either continue to use the Animus or take a rest and we'll continue later in the evening." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Well, I say that you should take the rest, Finn." said Marceline. "Bonnibel is working pretty hard trying to understand this nerd junk or whatever."

"Well, okay." said Finn. "I could take a break from using the Animus. I guess I'll check out the place and see what there is to find." He turned to Jake and said, "Come on, Jake. Let's explore the place upstairs."

"Alright, man." said Jake. "Upstairs we go!"

They left the Animus room, went to the staircase and walked up to what is left of the top of the building. The roof was partially removed. There were several items and other knickknacks on the floor, as well as the remains of human skeletons. Finn and Jake searched the place as they tried finding anything useful for themselves or for Princess Bubblegum. As Finn looked inside a briefcase, he found an interesting item.

"Hey Jake!" called Finn. "Check it out! I found something really math!"

"What is it?" replied Jake.

"Check it, it's a sweet new weapon!" said Finn, as he opened the briefcase and revealed a Hidden Blade.

"Whoa! What's that?" asked Jake.

"It's a Hidden Blade, a weapon used by the Assassins to assassinate their enemies." said Finn. "I used one in the tutorial, so I'll take this one with me as a new weapon to keep."

Finn grabbed the Hidden Blade and placed the brace on his wrist. As he tinkered with the mechanisms, he got it to work.

"This is awesome!" said Finn. "I'm going to start using this when we go on adventures."

As he toyed around with his new piece of weaponry, Finn looked around the place for any more interesting things.

After two hours of looking in the roof level and the rest of the upper floors, they began to walk down to the floor where the Animus room is. As they were walking, Jake began to speak.

"Dude, you look cool with that Hidden Blade on your arm!" commented Jake.

"I know!" said Finn. "It feels like an extension on me. Like if it was a new part of my arm."

"Hey Finn, I got an idea." said Jake.

"Okay, shoot." said Finn.

"You should practice using those Assassin skills in the real world at any chance you could get." said Jake. "After using the Animus, if possible; sometime before we all go to bed; when you wake up; and some other times. You need to hone those skills if you wanna get good at them so we can use them in adventures."

"That's a good idea, Jake." said Finn. "But let's begin tomorrow, because today I want to see how Altaïr's life was like when I go into the Animus."

"Okay, bro." said Jake. "Tomorrow it is then."

Finn and Jake entered the room. As they walked, they found Princess Bubblegum and Marceline talking to each other.

"What's going on, ladies?" said Finn.

"Nothing." replied Princess Bubblegum. "We were just talking about ourselves."

"No need to get talk about the details." said Marceline. "But you should start getting ready, Finn. I wanna see what you're made of and get ready for the first memory."

"Okay." said Finn.

"Hold on." said Princess Bubblegum, as she saw the Hidden Blade on Finn's arm. She walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

"What is this, Finn?" she asked.

Finn blushed a little, as he began, "Oh, uh… this is a Hidden Blade. It's a weapon that the Assassins used to strike their enemies out."

"Yeah, he found it while we were looking on the roof for anything interesting." said Jake.

"I see." said Princess Bubblegum. "Well, you should get on the Animus now."

Finn walked towards the Animus and laid himself upon the machine. Princess Bubblegum activated the system, and the glass face screen popped out.

"Good luck, Finn." said Princess Bubblegum.

"Hope you kick some ass, Finn!" said Jake.

"When you wake up, show us how the blade works!" said Marceline.

The screen lighted up, and sent Finn's mind into the digital world.


End file.
